Lost Collection of Stories
by Haalyle
Summary: Just a collection of my lost stories/one-shots that never got finished or saw the light of day.
1. Be Less Like You

**Hey guys. Here's my collections of stories/one-shots that never got finished. I don't really have much to say, they're un-finished. Most of them stop around 300/400 words in. For some weird reason, I find the writing in my uncompleted stories to be of higher standards then continuation chapters for my 'important' stories. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners. (And I'd never want to have any trademark for that stupid creepypasta anyway!)  
**

 **AN: I was high when I wrote this. Nah, I was just in the... ' _horror_ ' mood (I guess, except Resident Evil would probably have just sorted me out xD). Enjoy... I guess. I don't. Whenever I read this, I kind of sigh, knowing I should have spent the time writing something better.  
**

 **Original Date: 22nd of July, 2015.**

* * *

Be Less Like You

* * *

He was crying. The two-tailed fox was knelt down on the burnt grass and crying, truly fearing for his life. He didn't understand what was going on. He put his gloved hands over his face, hoping it was just a nightmare.

Of course, this wasn't a nightmare. I knew it all too well. I wanted to comfort him as I watched from this distance. I wanted to tell him it _was_ a nightmare, that it would pass and everything would be fine. That I would be fine.

I teleported. Something I never knew I could do. I teleported beside my best friend. He turned his head slightly, his red strained eyes giving me a glance before widening open in complete fear. He cowered away from me.

No... why? Why's he doing this? I haven't done anything to him.

But I'm not so sure. The last thing I remember was looking into a mirror. A mirror that had a completely different reflection when I looked into it. A sinister, nightmarish version of me.

When I had looked at the reflection. When I had seen the dark smirk creeping up his tanned muzzle, blood dripping from his fangs as he opened his mouth as to say something. I knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

I watched as his mouth moved along with the words he began to write backwards on the mirror in a deep red liquid.

 _yalp s'teL_

I stepped away from the mirror, but out of the corner of my eye, I still saw those words, that was slowly dripping down the mirror.

And when I snapped my head to the door, I felt its presence behind me, next to the mirror.

Now I find myself here, somehow terrorising my best friend.

I reach out to pat his shoulder. To comfort the young two-tailed fox. He doesn't deserve any of this. He doesn't deserve to be tormented by...

As my hand goes closer to the young fox, he continues to stare at me with wide, shocked eyes. I want to say something, but my mouth won't move. And I begin to realize that there's soaking blood stains in my gloves that weren't ever there before. Where's the blood from?

My hand stops right in front of my best friend's throat.

What's happening? Why can't I do anything? I feel like a helpless puppet that's being controlled by something else.

 _Enjoying the show?_

It's not my thought. It's a thought in a dark, menacing tone. It reminds me of -

That reflection! It's all becoming clear! But how? No... that can be answered later, I have to save Tails!

My hand begins to move, but in the direction I don't I want it to. It begins to swish upwards, to the right of Tails' face and then, as quick as a flash, it slices across the kitsune's throat.

Blood squirts out of the young kit's throat, covering my face in blood. But I'm well aware that there's already blood on me. In fact, I believe I have tears of blood going down my face as I watch my best friend fall the ground, holding his throat.

He gurgling and splattering, trying to not only breathe but spit the blood out of his mouth.

I wanted to collapse on the ground for what I've done. Tails... oh god... what have I done?

The blood that squirts from Tails' injury is soaking his yellow and white fur, giving it a red tinge. I still feel like I'm in shock. I have to get out of it if I want answers.

Laughter erupts from my mouth. It's not the funny kind. It's the dark, insane laughter of a killer.

That's not who I am...

I turn around from Tails, an action I desperately try to stop. But I have no control over my body. I'm being forced to watch through my eyes, the actions of another. It's torture.

I find Knuckles standing there, watching over the scene that had just played out in front of him. He's angry, it's clear as he grinds his teeth and clunches his fists.

"You monster!"

It's aimed at me.

No...

It must be aimed at that thing I saw in the mirror. How could I let it do this? How could I let it control me like this? I need to fight back...

"You can't run."

I smile at him. The smile goes up my muzzle, higher than it usually goes. It's crooked.

The anger is the last thing I see before I black out.

I... can't... escape!


	2. Something That You'd Regret

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**_

 _ **AN: So, I'm listening to this song called** **Amnesia** **by** **5 Seconds of Summer**_ ** _and I just couldn't get this story idea out of my head._ **

**Original date: 18th of October, 2015.  
**

* * *

Something That You'd Regret

* * *

It hurt him, more than he ever imagined. He knew it was going to happen, he thought he'd be able to take the pain in. He was wrong.

She had realized how different it was to be so close to him, how... awkward it felt to the both of them. It wasn't natural. It wasn't what she had foretold, it wasn't how she had imagined it to be. He was everything and yet he was nothing. She slowly began to realize that it would be better if they had just stuck as being friends and nothing more.

He had agreed, thinking nothing of it at the time. But it had come back to haunt him. He couldn't shake those memories of being close to someone only a week ago and yet being so lonely now. The memories hurt him... but the feelings hurt him the most.

However, she hardly showed any difference. She seemed fine. She acted as if it was a simple stage she had managed to get through. And he couldn't understand it. Those many years of her running to him with him now wanting to run back.

He kicked a pebble off of the sand and into the water, the sound of it sinking into the water brought him back to where he was. The beach. Where they'd first had their 'date', as Amy had called it. The golden glow hung over the mountains as the sun set behind them. He sighed and looked down at his feet.

It was a time where he wished to never have given in. He should have just said 'no' and continued running. But he thought that if he'd actually go through it this time that it would all be over between the two. Yet this wasn't how he imagined it to be.

"There you are."

Sonic's ears perked up, hearing the sound of sticks crunching then followed by the soft munching on the sand. He turned around to face who it was.

The ebony hedgehog looked at him angrily as he walked up to him, "This is not the place you said where I had to meet you."

Sonic forced a smile onto the side of his muzzle, shrugging, "I changed my mind. Then again, I didn't think you'd actually come."

"What do you want?" Shadow growled at the blue hedgehog, crossing his arms.


	3. Soaking Wet

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**_

 _ **AN: We had a pretty nasty thunder storm earlier today and I had to turn off my session of Sly Raccoon because we were worried the power would go off. But then I got this idea.**_

 **Original Date: 29th of January, 2016.  
**

* * *

Soaking Wet

* * *

Lightning struck the air and the thunder clapped the ground, causing the blue hedgehog to jump and put a hand over his chest as the electricity in the house went out.

 _Hopefully Tails has his generator up and going, he's going to need it with this weather,_ Sonic thought as he stood up and closed the windows as the rain poured down outside. Today was not a good day, he couldn't go out running on a day such as this.

As he went to close the very last windows of the building, in the very far room, he saw a figure standing a few feet away.

 _What are they doing out in such weather?_ The azure hedgehog quickly left the room and went to the front door to grab an umbrella that rested on the wall beside the door. He opened the door, opened the umbrella and, with umbrella over his head, went out into the storm and approached the figure.

"Sha – Shadow, what are you doing out here?" Sonic asked in a surprised tone, he stood near the ebony hedgehog and placed the umbrella evenly between them, "Actually... answer that question when we get back inside." He took hold of the red-streaked hedgehog's hand and guided him over to his house.

Shadow watched Sonic shake the water off of the umbrella, close it and lean it against the wall. He then closed the door and turned his attention to his guest.

"Now you can answer the question."

"I came to visit you. I did tell you I was coming," The ebony hedgehog simply stated, turning around and heading to the bathroom to grab a towel and dry himself.

 _Oh right... yeah. I fell asleep, that's what happened,_ "Even so, why not Chaos Control here or something?"

Shadow didn't reply as Sonic stood by the door way and watched the black hedgehog dry his body.

All thoughts of questioning the black hedgehog's transportation was soon forgotten as Sonic examined Shadow's body from head to shoe.


	4. Finding the Unknown

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**_

 _ **AN: So, last year, I went to go and visit my brother and check out his place so I'd know where I'd be for the next eight or so months. It's actually pretty cool. And I could help but imagine a story as I sat in the back of the car, listening to music and watching the scenery pass by.**_

 **Original date: 8th of January, 2016.  
**

* * *

Finding the Unknown

* * *

An adventure, that's what he wanted. That's what he needed if he were to get by the day. It was the perfect day to do so in his eyes. Blaring hot sun shone in the clear, cloudless blue sky. He enjoyed the season of summer, as heat didn't bother him in the slightest. It was the perfect weather for a run, especially on a day like today. The temperature was at a lovely warm as Sonic stepped out of his best friend's workshop.

He took a long deep breath of the fresh air, pin-pointing where exactly he wanted to travel to. He shrugged. He had no clue where he wanted to go, he didn't exactly _need_ to go anywhere. He decided to warm-up, stretching his legs and his arms thinking that where ever he were to go, it's take a little bit of time getting there, since he only really wanted to lightly run and enjoy the surroundings that nature had to offer.

Standing back up, he took off, loving the feeling of rushing wind against his quills and letting his feet carry him along.

As he passed varies different towns, he come along to a lone forest like area. As he continued his fast stroll through the area, he caught the sound of rushing water not too far from his right. Changing his somewhat set course, the blue hedgehog decides to follow the noise and stops in awe once finding it.

A small pool like area with wonderful clear water, with a waterfall just near it awaited in front of him. It surprised him how he hadn't actually found this place yet and decided to take a short rest here, sitting not too close to the edge of the water, but near it to see to the bottom and watch the small fish swim away.

"I was wondering how long it would take till you would find this place," A deep voice said behind the azure hero.

Sonic turned to look over his shoulder at the figure that had spoken to him. Upon finding out who it was, Sonic turned his attention back to the water as his shoulders slumped down.

"And what? You've been waiting for me to find this place so you could get me at my weakest?" The blue hero asked dully in reply.


	5. Comfortable Secret

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **AN: After putting up a Twitter update about how I felt the characters were too OOC in a one-shot I was writing, a friend of mine helped come up with an idea for this alternate universe. So yeah, I'm gonna do my best making sure they are entirely out of character, but expect it!**

 **Original Date: 23rd May, 2016.**

* * *

Comfortable Secret

* * *

It was going to be a shock, he knew that much. Really he should have told his twin-tailed brother sooner, but he felt embarrassed admitting something like this. He had been doing it for so many years, behind the curtains, away from all of his friends because he knew they'd see him in a different perspective if they saw him like this. Oh and he knew how much Robotnik would mock him.

"Hey Tails, are you free for a minute?" The blue hero asked the young kit, who was sitting in the living room, all attention to his Miles Electric. His feet were resting on the coffee table, which he knew pissed Sonic off, especially as they were covered with mud.

"Sure," Tails mumbled, rolling his eyes slightly. He turned the device off and got off the couch he laid upon.

"Take your shoes off before you go anywhere near my room!" Sonic ordered, pointing at Tails' shoes, giving the fox a look of disgust.

"Calm down Sonic, it's just mud," Tails laughed lightly as he took his shoes off and put them beside the entrance door.

Sonic shivered, he despised dirt. He was a neat freak, to say the _least_. Even his arch-nemesis found the exaggerated habit a bit on the weird side. It seemed before they ever had their battles, Sonic would tell the large scientist the best way of cleaning his machines.

The blue hedgehog shook his head of the terrifying thoughts and moved along to his bedroom.

"So, what's so important that its stopped your cleaning duty?" Tails asked curiously, jumping onto Sonic's springy bed, flying in the air for a bit before landing back onto the bed, lying down on it and looking at the ceiling, putting his arms behind his head.

"Ha ha, very funny," Sonic sarcastically murmured, rolling his eyes, "I only clean 84.67% of the time, but that's not why I called you in here."

"Yeah, you could just simply tell me your statistics in the living room," Tails joked, sitting up and putting his attention on his big brother, who was standing near a wardrobe near the door.

"You've never looked in here, right?" Sonic asked seriously, giving Tails a dark look as he pointed to the clothing closet.

"No, I went by those rules Sonic. I've never looked in your oh 'so private' room," The two-tailed foxed replied, crossing his arms over his chest, but showing an expression of interest, "But now you have me intrigued, what is in there?"

"That's why I got you in here. Now I need you to promise to me you won't laugh," The blue hedgehog said, slightly worried.

"Whatever you wanna show me, you're obviously serious about, so of course I won't laugh," Tails nodded his head, the playful light in his eyes disappearing.

Sonic started to nervously sweat, suddenly regretting what he was doing. _No, I can't back out of it now. I told myself I'd do this, so I need to go along with it!_ With slight hesitation, he quickly turned the knob of the wardrobe and opened the doors wide open.

The blue hedgehog watched as Tails' mouth dropped with surprise.

"Why is your wardrobe filled with women's clothing?" Tails, finally, decided to ask, looking at Sonic with confusion.

Sonic scratched his head and laughed shyly, "Ha... uh... I like wearing it. I enjoy wearing girls' dresses."

"And you've... you've... only decided to tell me this _now_?!" Tails asked loudly, jumping off the bed and running to the wardrobe to take a closer look at the clothing. As he took a pink dress down from a hanger and looked it over, he turned to look at Sonic with an unreadable expression, "How long have you been wearing women's clothing without anyone knowing?"

"Heh... funny story... I've done this long before I met you or Robotnik for that reason. And... well... you're not the only one that knows," Sonic placed his hands in his quills, "I told Amy just last week. She kind of just... left without giving me a second look. I mean it helps when hanging out with Cream sometimes."

"I should have seen this coming," Tails muttered under his breath, returning the clothing back to its hanger as he closed the wardrobe, not baring to look at its contents any longer and putting his full attention on Sonic with a somewhat concerned look, "You just... seem really girly and it's been showing a lot lately."

"You think so?" The blue hero asked, an eye ridge raised.

"Well, when you were dared to wear jeans at last weeks party, you asked Knuckles if your ass looked big in it and we all thought it was a joke... but then you said it wasn't and it kinda killed the mood," Tails stated, "And I dunno... even though I think of you as a brother... you have this odd sisterly vibe to ya."

"Ah jeez," Sonic's shoulders slumped, "Everyone can see it, why keep it a secret any longer?"

"Don't worry about it Sonic. I mean... I'm still kinda shocked, but it's not any worse than your terrible cleaning habit."

"Which reminds me," Sonic opened the door, leaving Tails alone in his room and returning with Tails' shoes, "I've gotta clean these. Look how dirty you got them!"


End file.
